


I'm having a party

by AvengingFan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Feelings, High School, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengingFan/pseuds/AvengingFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants Steve to come to one of his parties, but Steve doesn't think he should go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm having a party

**Author's Note:**

> First fic!! Sorry it's really short!!

Steve wanna come over tonight? - TS

Don't you have that big party thing going on tonight? - SR

What? Yeah I do. I'm inviting you over. I'd like to at least know one person in the room if you came.-TS

I’m not sure I'd be super comfortable around drinking and that kind of music and stuff... - SR

Aww come on Steve.......for me? You've never even been to a party before! - TS

Making me feel guilty is pretty low... I want to support you, Tony, really I do, but I'm not sure I'd fit in with that crowd... – SR

You don't even have to talk to them. Talk to me......we're friends right?-TS

Yeah... I suppose I could do that... -SR

Perfect. Be here around 7. The party starts then.-TS

Oh - um - well... Alright. See you then. - SR

 

Steve wasn't looking forward to it. He was nervous and uncomfortable but maybe it would be good. He was still relatively new to the school, and hanging out with people in this kind of setting might be fun. He tried to keep his morale high. It’d make it worse though, knowing Steve had been crushing on the brunette since the first day of school. Nevertheless, he knocked at Tony's door at 7, trying not to fidget. What was going to happen as soon as he walked in?

Tony, hearing the door, bounded off the couch to open it to Steve. He smiled seeing the handsome blonde standing awkwardly on his doorstep. Steve had actually come, and he couldn't wait to teach him the proper way to party. "Hey Steve you're here! Come in!"

"I... brought you a cake." That's what people did when they went to someone else s' house for a party, right? Brought food or snacks or something? He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed and ill at ease. He stepped inside and looked around. It seemed much different now, with other people there, with music blaring, than it usually did.

"Ooooo yummy!" He carefully took the cake and set it quickly into the fridge before turning back to the other. "We can have that later... JARVIS can you lock the fridge?" He turned back to Steve.

Steve stood there rather uncomfortably, pursing his lips and looking around, hands buried deep in his pocket. He had not the slightest idea what to do now.

Tony suddenly grabbed his hand. "Come on! I'm gonna teach you how to dance. You always wanted to learn right?" he took Steve’s hand in his without a second thought as he tugged him towards the crowd of other dancers.

"Oh! Well, uh, sure, but more... you know... traditional dancing..." he followed Tony anyway, his neck and ears bright red, trying to keep the blush from creeping to his cheeks. "But I suppose this is good too..."

"Here, just move your hips like this........actually I really can't explain it....this is a really fast song.....and I kinda do whatever I feel like dancing so… do whatever your body tells you to...." He then started to move side to side, swinging his hips and moving his body to the beat. "Come on Steve! It's fun!"

Steve looked around and analyzed what everyone else was doing, then looked at Tony, trying to mimic him. This felt so odd, and he felt so silly. He ended up sort of just... two-stepping the whole song, brows together in concentration. "What if my body's telling me to stop?" he asked lamely.

"Then ignore it. Unless you don't like dancing…" He stopped to look up at Steve, noticing finally the man wasn’t getting into it.

Steve had been learning to dance, in his room with videos online, but it wasn't this kind of dancing. He chewed the inside of his lip and looked at Tony helplessly. "Thanks for inviting me, Tony... but I don't think I'm fit for this... kind of thing." He frowned.

Tony stood confused. "You're leaving? But you just got here! We don't have to dance the entire time Steve. Here come upstairs with me." He held out a hand to Steve, silently praying he would take it. Tony had invited him to ask Steve something after all. And in the middle of the dance floor was not the place.

Steve felt like a drag, like he was sucking Tony's good mood out of him. He didn't want to be a bother. But he smiled and nodded and took his hand. He'd try again, he supposed, to have a good time and do what Tony wanted. Then maybe he’d get the courage……

Tony guided Steve upstairs, past everybody, leading him to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him, locking it. "Look Steve, I kind of invited you here for a reason." He stated, instantly deciding the floor was looking better to stare at instead of Steve.

Steve was a bit confused that they were away from everyone, his brows coming together when the door was locked. "Oh? Alright... what's... what's the reason?" he asked, a bit uncertainly.

"Well.....I......". He rubbed his hands on his pants, feeling them become sweaty. God, why was this harder to do? It went much more smoothly in his head. “Well I’ve had something on my mind for awhile…. You.”

Steve stared in misunderstanding at the smaller man “What do you mean me? Did I do something wrong Tony?” He took a step closer, only for Tony to take a step back.

“No, no Steve....it’s just…..I’ve been thinking…” Was he stuttering? Tony Stark did not, and will not stutter. “oh fuck it.” Tony closed the distance he had created, taking Steve by the back of the neck and pulling him down into a sloppy kiss, pressing their lips hard against each other. It felt amazing, but Steve wasn’t kissing back. Of course he wasn’t. He pulled away just as quickly, face heated. “There. Now you know.”

Steve gasped for breath as Tony pulled away, eyes wide, staring at the brunette. “Tony….” He whispered.

Tony winced. “I know I know. I’m sorry I did that……you can just go now. I don’t want you to be forced here.” He turned away, moving to the bathroom.

Steve suddenly lunged at the man, tackling him onto the tile floor. Oww!! What the hell, Steve?!!”

Steve sat up, pinning Tony to the floor, grinning like an idiot. “Tony. You want to get rid of me that fast?” he laughed, leaning in to press a soft kiss against the others lips.

Tony would be lying if he said he wasn’t shocked from the same feeling of those perfect lips against his. He groaned, lifting his head to press back. “No, no I thought……”

Steve pressed his hips forward and an “Oh” came from Tony in understanding. “I have felt like…. this, since you first met me Tony, it took me awhile to accept it though. You have no idea the denial I went through before admitting I like you.”

Tony found a new strength from hearing that, pushing Steve over to switch positions and settling on his lap. “Oh Steve……I was waiting so long for you to say that.” He leaned down, licking teasingly at Steve’s neck, before sucking softly at the tender skin.

Steve moaned beautifully, not trying to struggle against Tony. His eyes fluttered shut, tilting his head for Tony to have more access. “Tony…..please....”

“In due time Steven.” He smirked, before pressing a kiss to his nose.

Steve whined, about to sit up when the door suddenly opened. Bruce, Tony’s lab partner walked in. The curly haired kid froze as he saw the two on the floor. “Oh, I uhmm….”

Tony rolled his eyes. “A little busy here Banner.” He huffed.

Bruce looked up, spinning on his heel to run right back out. “I’ll just…leave you two.” He slammed the door behind him, leaving Steve and Tony to themselves again.

Tony sighed, turning back to Steve, he was laughing, sitting up and leaving Tony to straddle him. “Looks like we scarred the poor guy.” 

Tony shrugged. “He’ll get over it.”

Steve hummed. “We should probably get back down there. The life of the party, Tony Stark, isn’t down there with his guests.”

Tony frowned. “I don’t care. I just want to be with you.” But he stood up, pulling Steve to his feet.

Once Steve was up, he brought Tony against his body, kissing him softly, before deepening it. “Later. I promise. Right now, we have all the time in the world to be together.”

Tony grinned into the kiss, finally pulling away and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Then lets get down there shall we? After all, I’ve still got to teach you how to dance.”


End file.
